ovalanfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Breakdown of the Timeline The recorded history of Ovalan is broken into five major parts: The Forming, The Settling, The Serpentine, The Regression and The Reclamation. These are shortened to F, S, Se, R, and Re respectively on calendars - for example, 565 Se would be the 565th year of The Serpentine. The Forming Note: The details of the start of The Forming listed here are the events as propagated by The Unified Temple, the largest religious organisation on Ovalan. Since the creation stories believed by other races vary so wildly, and due to the size of The Unified Temple, the story is listed here as culturally important context. * 0F - Ovalan is brought into existence by Irexus, as a gift to his daughter, Myelle. Myelle then creates the three primordial races: Humans, born of clay, Orcs, born of wood, and Elves, born of stone. The newly born races wander the magically infused land, absorbing the latent energy. * 3F - Myelle's brother, Ifan, jealous of his sister's gift and of her creations, imparts death, disease and warfare to the races and scatters groups of them across the world. He also removes their status as constructs and gives them weak, fleshy bodies, and introduces hunger and thirst. Myelle, grief stricken, pleads with her father to banish Ifan from the Divine Court. Irexus refuses, Myelle herself leaves the court, and consequently, abandons Ovalan, but not before giving the races the knowledge to manipulate the magical energies they have absorbed. She is never seen again, not by the gods nor by the mortals on Ovalan. * 3F - Geneir the Green, almost immediately upon seeing Myelle's project abandoned, takes up stewardship. They create the creatures of the forests and land, as well as all edible plants, but interestingly enough does not ''teach ''the mortal races the secrets of agriculture. Era of Strife and the First Planar War * 4F - 500F - Not much is known or told about this period other than that it was a time of strife. The mortal races survived as hunter-gatherers. Due to Myelle's disappearance, the barriers separating Ovalan from the other Planes disappeared. Elemental Princes claimed vast swathes of land, ocean and sky and begin to cause natural disasters that permanently change the landscape of Ovalan. Outsiders from all manner of realms introduce creatures both vile and benevolent in attempts to gain a foothold in this new plane. * 50F - Dwarves, Tieflings, Tritons, Aasimar and Genasi all appear as a consequence of the sheer amount of inter-realm interference. * 250F- The Scalethree convene for the first time in three millenia. Bahamut and Tiamat create the first winged dragons. Syrlise, unbeknownst to Bahamut and Tiamat, creates the serpent-dragons, Lizardmen and Dragonborn. Syrlise plants the seeds of betrayal in Tiamat's mind. * 500F - 704F - Seeing the strife that has engulfed their charge, Geneir the Green appeals to Irexus to form an army to combat the encroaching planar forces. Irexus agrees to redirect forces from his ongoing battles with the Archdevils and Demon Princes towards Ovalan. The Elementals and Outsiders themselves form a unified invasive force to attempt to further their own goals. This culminates in the First Planar War, which rages for over three hundred years, and ends with the signing of the Planar Treaty.